Pokemon Amber and Jasper
by the ender defender
Summary: Young Amber sets out on the adventure of a life time to be the very best like no one ever was.


"Hmm hmm hmm" A little girl hums to herself as she walks down the road. She could not have been older than 6. Her brown hair was styled into two pigtails and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a blue shirt and blue shorts. She was carrying a backpack with her as she made her way towards a small town. She stopped when she heard something whine in a small forest next to her. "Hm?" She looks. She looks left and right to be sure she wasn't being watched "My mommy says I shouldn't go into that forest alone...buuuut" She giggles as she walks over. Inside she sees a small creature. It looked like some sort of calf with small, dull horns. Its fur was a charcoal grey and its hooves and snout were pitch black. A red stripe between its eyes and its tail had a small ember on it. The pokemon looked really sick and hurt. It coughs up smoke as it looks up

"C...coooaaaal..." Is all it manages to squeak out before its head falls back down. The girl gasps and picks the little pokemon up

"Oh you poor thing." She looks around 'Mommy won't let me bring a wild Pokemon home...ooooh think Amber!' She gulps before seeing a small bush of berries 'Aha!' She runs over to it and slowly places the small calf down and attempting to feed it a berry "Come on...eat up. It'll help" The small pokemon sniffs it before wincing away scared. "Come on please? I promise I wont hurt you" Amber assures it. The pokemon cowers behind its hooves. "...okay. I'll leave you alone. But let's play tomorrow" She walks away. Once she was gone, the Pokemon walks up and sniifs the berry again, this time taking a small bite. After chewing and swallowing, its face lightens a bit and a small smile returns

* * *

The next day, the pokemon sleeps under a tree before being woken up by a hand petting it. "C...coal..." It looks up, seeing Amber again with a smile

"Hi! Its me again!" She giggles. The pokemon looks up still weak

"C..coal...coalca..." It speaks slowly. Amber smiles

"I'm Amber. What's your name? I don't think I've seen a pokemon like you in Savae." She pets the calf's head again. It flinches at this but doesn't run away this time

"C...coalcalf!" It finally says. Amber giggles

"Coalcalf? Nice to meet you" She smiles. "Hey. Do you wanna be friends? Mommy won't let me have any wild pokemon friends until i'm older. It will be our little secret!" She winks and puts a finger to her lips. Coalcalf nods slowly as Amber picks him up and hugs him "Yay!"

"Coalcalf! Coal!" It squeaks

"Oops!" Amber puts him down and laughs slightly "Sorry. I forgot you are still in pain" She rubs the back of her head before leaning down and giving it a softer hug. "You and me are going to be best friends forever"

* * *

Over the next few months, Amber visited her new pokemon friend Coalcalf after school. They would cuddle under trees, play tag, eat berries and Amber would tell him stories of school. Coalcalf seemed to finally be comfortable around Amber as it stopped flinching when she came by

"-Then there was this once time where Jasper and I" Amber began one of her stories when suddenly they felt the ground shake. "Huh? What was that?" Coalcalf jumps on her shoulder to get a better look"Come on. Let's go" She says as the two of them walk towards the sound of the disturbance. They arrive at a clearing where two pokemon butt heads. Both of them were shrouded in a bright light so she couldn't tell what they were. One of them appeared to have multiple limbs while the other appeared to have only 4. Their eyes were a glowing red, but Amber couldn't tell much more detail then that. "Woah...those pokemon are really scary..." Amber said. Coalcalf, not liking this, tried pulling on one of her pigtails to get them to leave. "Yeah you're probably right Coalcalf. We shouldn't get involved here. Besides mommy might be worried about me" She said about to leave before one of the mysterious creatures roars, causing a huge strike of lightning to hit the forest. This causes a flash of light and a loud boom that caused Amber to fall over and hit her knee. She winces and holds her knee in pain. Coalcalf runs to help her but gasps when, as a result of the ensuing battle, a large tree branch breaks off and falls towards her. Amber looks up and gasps, covering her eyes with her hair.

"Coal! Coalcalf!" Coalcalf runs to try and intercept the branch but both him and Amber are caught off guard when the branch landed on either side of them, split clean in half.

"H..huh?" She looks and sees the large, four armed pokemon Machamp with its arms in the air. A woman comes by and playfully hits the fighting type in the chest

"Stop showing off you" She rolls her eyes. Her hair was long, blue and braided. She wore a black top that stopped at her stomach. Her pants were dark yellow yoga pants and she wore no shoes. On her right wrist was a bracelet and she was caring a brown bag with the words 'Excavatae City' on it, surrounding a pokeball symbol. She looks down at Amber and Coalcalf. "Hi there."

"H...he...hello" Amber said with a mix of shock, fear and amazement in her eyes. Coalcalf meanwhile was staring at Machamp with wonder in its eyes

"You know kids shouldn't be in here right? There are a lot of dangerous things around these parts. Nothing a kid like you could handle, which is why you need to be a professional Pokemon Trainer to even step foot in here"

'A professional...pokemon trainer...' Amber thinks. The rush of mixed emotions was evidently to much for her heart to handle as she soon fell over unconscious. Coalcalf gasps and nuzzles into her side scared.

"Oh dear..." The woman sighs. "Machamp. Pick her up. Let's get her home"

"Champ Champ!' The pokemon responds picking Amber up and the two leave. Coalcalf watches this, then turns to the broken tree. It closes its eyes solemnly...before they up with a look of fierce determination

* * *

"Ah!" Amber shoots up before holding her head dizzy. She looks around, confused 'I'm...in my room?' She heard talking coming from downstairs as she goes. She sees the woman from before talking to her mother

"Well thank you Bella for bringing her home safely." Amber's mom says

"No problem. Its what a trainer does after all" She smiles

'A trainer...helps people?' Amber thinks. She then walks in as the two women look

"Well well. Look who is up and at em" Bella smirks. "So. Do you have anything you want to say to your mother-"

"How do i become a trainer!?" She says instantly with sparkles in her eyes.


End file.
